A. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a type of ruthenium complex photosensitizer dyes. More specifically, this invention relates to the type of ruthenium complex photosensitizer dyes for dye-sensitized solar cells.
B. Description of the Relevant Art
In conventional dye-sensitized solar cells, N719 photosensitizer dye is usually employed. However, since the N719 photosensitizer dye has a relatively large molecular structure, the sun light is not easy to be adsorbed onto thin titanium dioxide photoanodes of solar cells, leading to low photoelectric current. Therefore, the conventional dye-sensitized solar cells employing the N719 photosensitizer dye have low current density, and the overall solar elements have low efficiency. In this situation, in order to improve photoelectric current, the number of layers of the titanium dioxide photoanode element must be increased, which, in turn, increases the cost for manufacturing.